Forest of Lies
by LycanWarrior
Summary: Harry is being called to all summer from a strange presence. Once he finally finds what is calling what will happen? He discovers that he is not what he thought he was, he isn't even a human anymore.Please read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own and am making no profit off of this story that was written and created by J.K. Rowling.**

**Forest of Lies**

_**The Beginning of the Last Day**_

Harry lay awake glancing at the clock that had a red L.E.D. readout telling him it was 5 am only a few hours until the people he live with would want him to work himself half dead for their benefit.

It was nice having a "family" that loved him that much, he nearly snickered to himself at the though. It wasn't unusual laying awake this late at night. It had been happening since he had been shipped to the Dursleys' for the summer break.

It was merely 2 days until he would be back on the train to Hogwarts but he could hardly wait for it to come, Hogwarts was his only sanctuary but even that had become oddly uncomforting in the last year. It was almost as if Sirius's death had opened something within him.

Yeah he had come to terms with Sirius's death rather quickly, don't get him wrong it still hurt and forever would, like any other people he loved that would inevitably die in this war. He knew he had to continue his life though and spent his summer between learning all he could from books, even though Dumbledore refused any requests for books, even his friends were forbid to speak to him.

His anger for Dumbledore seemed to mount each day, he couldn't believe what the old man had done to him and the ones he loved with his ignorance. Harry nearly shouted as he thought of the trust lost on the old wizard but stopped himself, it would only earn him a bruise or two at this hour of the morning.

Sleep came slowly with all of these thoughts in his mind, and the mysterious thing that Sirius's death had seemed to unlock. It was a pull on his very essence of being, he couldn't figure out where it wanted him to go just that it needed to be done. It was like a chain holding him down and slowly tightening on his chest constricting him more and more. Until he could tell what it was he had to do he would not be sleeping comfortably in a deep resting state for one minute.

But these thoughts finally left him as he drifted into a very light sleep that left his mind in nothingness, nightmares of Voldemort couldn't even plague him in this state.

Upon waking to the shrill ear splitting shrieks of his aunt calling him anything from "a lazy no good freak" to "a semi-retarded wretch" Harry quickly answered an affirmative of being awake just to get rid of the vile woman. He smiled a little upon hearing her light footsteps echo into the distance down the hall.

He dressed into the oversize coveralls that had been supplied most lovingly from Dudley, meaning he had screamed himself hoarse with jealousy that they had been passed to Harry. They were only about 8 sizes too big and Harry had to roll up the sleeves and legs just to be able to work, never mind the belt he had to put around the waist to stop them from hanging and flapping around him.

This was his existence and he was willing to work one more day until his departure early tomorrow, the pull on him being a comfort all summer making him feel not truly alone and at the same time it was unsettling because he knew he was not where he should be. However, nothing could be done about it with the order members watching the house, sure they never told him or spoke to him but the unnatural rustling of bushes and the way the air sometimes shimmered like watching a hot road when it rains was enough to convince him of their presence.

He wondered if Dumbledore himself stopped to observe him as well but killed that memory with the idea that the old man cared little for him a like any other year couldn't waste his time to speak or even look at Harry.

With a final glance at the smallest room in the Dursley's household he opened the rickety door and headed down the stairs to work off his final day there, hopefully the last ever but he didn't hold up that much hope.

_AN:_

_Hey again readers another story for my amusement I have a good idea of where I am going with this one, more so than the others and hope to update much more frequently. I hope you enjoy it and please REVIEW cause then I know how to make it better. _


End file.
